Elements
by whateverbro
Summary: Water cleanses the impurity of sins. Fire illuminates the darkness of a soul. Earth buries all pain and hatred. It's through these elements that the girls worm their way into the hearts of everyone.. even their enemies.
1. Water

A/N: Red and green pairings soon to come. R&R please!

* * *

_RING_

As the lunch bell rang, students stampeded out their classrooms and rushed to the cafeteria, each wanting to be first in line. Bubbles met up with Jason Brown, the captain of the football team and her recent boyfriend, hugging and kissing him lightly on the lips. This was a cycle for Bubbles. She would fall for one of the guys in school, break up with him, then, eventually, cry her baby blue eyes out. After a few days, the sequence would start again. And again and again and again..

"Hey bro!" Brick called to the blue ruff who sat on a lunch table across the room from Bubbles and Jason, his chin resting on his hands. He glared daggers at Jason. Brick shook his head and sat beside him.

"Boomer. Get over it. If Bubbles is happy then so should you." Brick stated a-matter-of-factly, patting Boomer on the back. Boomer loosened a bit then sighed in defeat.

"You're right, as usual, bro. I just can't get over her! I've tried, _believe_ me." Boomer depressingly said, placing his chin back on his hands and staring at Bubbles, emotionless and with half-lid eyes.

"Dude, cheer up! Whaddya say about you, me and Butch messing with the other team's lockers tonight at the big game? It'd be hilarious!" Brick cried at Boomer, his hand on Boomer's shoulder. Boomer thought about it for a minute till his face lit up.

"What're we gonna do with 'em?" Boomer asked, smiling at his brother. He smiled back.

"That's the Boomer I know! Now, come on. We gotta find Butch. I got a plan." Brick whispered, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

**After the game..**

"I can't believe this. We played like shit tonight." Ethan White, captain of the football team of Citisville High School uttered as they made their way to their locker room.

"Dude, shit could play better than us. That was just humiliating." Mike Keys, another player from the other team said.

"Yeah. Who knew the Townsville dorks could get _that _good? I expected them to be an easy win, you know?" Joshua Andrews mentioned. When they got to their locker room, they quickly took off their clothes and got in the shower, eager to go home and rest after a tiring game, only to be beaten. Unknown to them, Brick, Boomer and Butch were nearing their locker room, scheming.

"And make sure to be in and out as fast as you can, alright?" Brick asked with a huge bag slung on his shoulder. Both ruffs, who were also carrying bags, nodded. Brick nodded back. Then Brick counted down with his hand. 3-2-1. Then streaks of red, green and blue could be seen all throughout the room. Fortunately, none noticed since most of the team was showering and those that weren't were too preoccupied with complaining about the loss. It only took the ruffs about a second to get out of the room. They contained their laughter till they reached the field where they cackled hysterically.

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Butch cried as he continued to laugh. They flew towards the school's flag pole and hung the bags on the very top of the pole. Then, they fell to the ground, rolling and laughing all over.

"Best prank EVER!" Boomer cried. Then a furious scream could be heard from the field. The ruffs stopped for a second, looked at each other then only laughed harder.

"I knew you Townsville assholes were behind this!" Ethan ran to the ruffs, infuriated. The ruffs quickly hovered back high into the air, continuing to laugh.

"Dude, just cause you lost doesn't mean you can blame this all on us. I mean, haven't you ever heard of 'Sportsmanship'?" Brick taunted as Boomer and Butch laughed loudly behind him.

"Give us our clothes back, dipshits!" Joshua barked.

"Like that's gonna happen!" Butch cackled, clutching his stomach with tears practically forming in his eyes.

"But don't worry! We left thongs for you guys to wear so you don't have to go around town _completely _nude!" Boomer howled.

"Yeah! Wouldn't want anyone to see underneath those towels!" Brick laughed. The Citisville football players were practically turning red in rage.

"Jacob!" Ethan called. A scrawny boy approached Ethan, looking terrified.

"Y-yeah?" Jacob stammered.

"Go get your thong." Ethan ordered, smirking. Jacob looked at Ethan, fear in his eyes.

"But.. but I.. I can't.." Jacob stuttered. Actually, Ethan had only let him join the team so that they'd have someone to boss around.

"I'm not in the mood to argue so if you know what's good for you, you'd do what I say." Ethan retorted. Jacob submitted his head and followed.

"Man. What an ass." Brick muttered, looking down at the crowd of football players beneath them.

"Yeah. I'd be happy to whoop that guy's ass any day." Butch answered. Boomer was about to say something too when something blue caught his eye. He turned his head to the blue figure and, immediately, his face lit up, realizing who it was. Bubbles. But jealousy quickly rushed through him, seeing who she was with. Jason Brown. Boomer's eyebrows furrowed and he never took his gaze off the couple.

"Hey, Brick?" Boomer called, not bothering to turn to him.

"Yeah?" Brick replied, laughing at Jacob's attempts and what he was wearing.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll be back in a minute." Without waiting for a reply, Boomer slowly flew away as Brick and Butch continued to laugh.

'What the hell am I doing?! I'm supposed to be avoiding her! I'm never gonna get over her if I keep this up. I mean, following her?! Staring at her?! I feel like a freaking stalker. I should just go back to Brick and Butch. I _should_ go back. I _will _go back.' Boomer debated in his mind. Till after a few minutes, he stopped and sat on the roof of a tall building, placing his chin in his hands and thinking deep. He faced the other way so that he wouldn't have to see Bubbles while making a decision on whether to go back or not.

**Meanwhile..**

At a dim and dusky alley, an attack has just occurred. A sturdy-looking man held Jason Brown against the brick wall, choking him.

"Hey, Jason. Long time no see, eh?" The man greeted. Jason looked down, ashamed. Bubbles looked confused and afraid as she was being held back by another man. She had blood streaming down her forehead from the recent struggle.

"H-how'd you know his n-name?" Bubbles asked. She feared the answer. The man turned to her.

"Hmm.. Bubbles, right?" Bubbles nodded reluctantly. "Hey, Ray!" The man called. The other guy turned to him.

"Yeah, Jack?" Ray asked as he approached Jack.

"It's the blue puff." Jack uttered calmly. "How pathetic. Really, Jason? A Powerpuff girl?" Jack turned to Jason. Jason remained silent. Jack punched him forcefully on the cheek. Bubbles screamed in pain.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Bubbles cried.

"Shut up, blondie! Can't you see he's been using you?!" Jack hissed. He turned to Jason. "He knew we was lookin' for him. So he hooked up with a Powerpuff Girl, thinkin' you'd protect him." He scowled at Jason.

"Shoulda picked the green puff, Jason." Then, with intense fury, the two men started beating Jason up. Bubbles was confused. Should she help Jason? Even for what he did to her? She figured it was the right thing to do. So Bubbles did her best to pull the two men off him but in her condition, she just couldn't find the strength to. Nonetheless, she continued to fight the men off, punching them, kicking them, whatever she could think of.

"Please." Bubbles whispered, sobbing. "What'd he ever do to you, anyway?" With that, the man named Ray snapped and slapped Bubbles away, making her fall to the ground.

"What did he _do_ to us?!" He laughed maniacally, stopped then glared at Bubbles. "The bastard killed our brother!" Bubbles gasped as tears formed in her eyes.

"I-I don't believe you." She said, defeated. She hung her head low so that the men wouldn't see her vulnerable.

"Yeah. His face don't look like no murderer, huh? Well, the truth hurts, girly." He answered. She remained quiet. He smirked seductively at her.

"You know.." He began. "I wasn't lying when I said you were _hot."_

**Back to Boomer..**

Boomer flew as fast as he could to where he heard the familiar cry. He knew whose it was and his heart pounded loudly with every second he grew nearer to the dark alley the shriek came from. When he arrived, two men surrounded Bubbles' frail body, trying to assault her.

"Bubbles." He whispered to himself as one of the men turned to him, angry. She was half-conscious and her body was being propped up on the brick wall. Then he noticed Jason who lay senseless on the cold alley floor, blood smeared all over his jacket and bruises all over his body.

"_Damn _kids!" One of the two men exclaimed as he ran to Boomer. He held back his fist, ready to throw a blow but Boomer caught it and gave a powerful grip, making the man groan in pain. He gave the man a powerful uppercut as his body went up then down with a loud thud, a crack forming in the cement ground. Boomer's eyes grew darker, filled with rage, as he glared at the other guy who stood close to Bubbles. He slowly walked towards the man, his breathing deep. The man looked pitiful and frightened. Then, Boomer felt someone whack him forcibly on the side of his head. But it wasn't enough to get Boomer to go down. He stood still then turned to the man who had just dropped the slightly-bent metal bar. The man tried to run out the alley but Boomer caught up to him and punched him right in the gut. The other guy was already running the other way, dropping Bubbles on the ground.

Boomer didn't care much about beating those guys up. His only concern was Bubbles as he held her gently in his hands. Luckily, someone in the neighborhood had witnessed the attack and quickly called 911. Sirens could be heard from afar, getting nearer and nearer. As an ambulance arrived, paramedics quickly came to her and Jason's aid. They briefly examined the two then carried them off on stretchers. Boomer stood there, watching and feeling the unpleasant mix of guilt and depression.

"Excuse me, sir but do you have any relations with either of the two victims?" A paramedic asked him, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh. Uuh.. yeah." He nodded. He figured being long-time friends with Bubbles could be counted as a 'relation'.

"Then please step in the vehicle. We have a few questions to ask." The paramedic said, leading him to the ambulance. He obliged and hopped in, sitting near Bubbles' stretcher, remorse in his eyes as he looked at her.

**At Townsville Hospital..**

Boomer slowly stepped into Bubbles' room. The Professor and the others were on their way. But as of that moment, there was only him and her. As soon as he saw her, relief surged through him. He expected Bubbles to have tubes and machines all over her but all there was was a cast on her left arm and right foot. Bubbles laid on the hospital bed, a smile on her pretty pale face. Her smile grew as soon as she saw Boomer walk through the door.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me." She said. He blushed lightly at her comment.

"Happy to help." He replied. "So, how're you doing?"

"Some of me still kinda hurts. But all in all, I'm fine." Bubbles replied innocently. Boomer sat on the bed beside her and glared at the fragile casts wrapping up her injuries. Guilt stabbed him as his breathing became heavy.

"I-I'm sorry for letting this happen." He simply said. He wanted to say more but was afraid his emotions might tear him apart and make him start crying. He didn't want to cry. He wanted to be brave. For her.

"None of this is your fault. I was just too stupid to actually like Jason!" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly. Boomer's heart had been ripped out from his chest due to Bubbles' previous relationship yet it seemed that that wasn't enough. He just had to see her at her current state. He was at the verge of tears but knew he had to stay strong.

"You don't deserve him, anyway, Bubbles! You deserve someone who'll really love you. Not for your superpowers. But for everything else." He told her whole-heartedly. Now he wanted to confess more than ever.

"Even for the little things?" She asked, looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back.

"Especially for the little things." They both smiled wider.

"W-what I'm t-trying to say, Bubbles, is that-"

_Tap Tap_

The blue couple turned to the window leading to the hall outside. It was Butch and Brick giving Boomer the thumbs-up. Boomer slapped his face in embarrassment as Bubbles giggled. Blossom and Buttercup rolled their eyes at the boys then pulled them away from the window. When they were gone, Boomer breathed deeply and readied himself.

"Bubbles, I-"

Before Boomer could say another word, Bubbles had grabbed Boomer by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. He was shocked at first, his eyes wide and focused on her but, eventually, he gave in and let his eyes droop down. Her arms snaked around his neck as his palms were on her cheek, his thumb caressing it. Bubbles kissed Boomer as passionately as she could as the kiss lasted for about 5 minutes. After they broke away, howls and hoots could be heard in the background where the expected Butch, Brick and Buttercup came in, jeering at the blue couple.

"I love you too." Bubbles whispered softly, so as not to be heard by the others. Boomer smiled from ear to ear and kissed her again, before Professor came in, fake-coughing and making Boomer pull away and laugh nervously.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! Take care & God bless..


	2. Fire

A/N: Hope you like the story..

* * *

Brick had enough of them. But more importantly, enough of **her. **She had always been the one to overthrow his strategies and constantly defeat them in every battle. He always thought that she was the key to the Powerpuff's countless victories. And so he decided to end it all. He decided to **kill** her.

He took the knife in his hands and felt the sharp blade with the tip of his finger.

"Hey, boss? Do you really need that.. _thing_ to do this?" Boomer asked, staring at the knife. Boomer grew a little afraid how vicious his brother had become.

"Yeah, dude. Can't you just punch her or something?" Butch added. See, the ruffs weren't used to weapons. They fought with their fists because they thought weapons were for cowards. But surely Brick was no coward. He was just impatient. He couldn't take more beatings, more defeats! It was tiring. So now, he was going to get rid of her.

"I want her dead. And this is as dead as she's gonna get." He replied coldly, hatred brewing inside of him. An evil smile danced on Brick's lips as he viciously eyed the weapon. Through his soulless eyes, you could practically see the devil himself. He was ready. He zoomed to the sky as his brothers watched the trail of red he left behind.

**The same time Brick was with his brothers..**

Blossom's reflection stared back at her. She wore no emotion as she had mastered in hiding it. And right now, she didn't want anyone to know her heart was hurting. She longed for him to be near, for him to hold her. For months, she hid how she had been wanting to feel his lips, to run her hands through his silky hair, to feel his embrace and know how she perfectly fit in his arms. She had been wanting to tell him how she truly felt, from the twists and turns her stomach made whenever he was near to how she adored every detail of his perfectly sculpted muscular body. And now, finally, she had enough. She decided she was going to tell him. And whenever she made a decision, she was determined to stick to it. Confidently, she flew out through her window and left for the sky, her sisters completely unaware of everything.

Both leaders of opposing alliances sped through the sky. As both noticed the other coming, they shot through the sky faster, eager to finish their businesses. One smiled nervously while the other bore an emotionless expression. Blossom stopped a few feet away, happy and smiling but Brick continued to fly to her, anger now obvious on his face. A battle cry escaped his lips as he held the knife back, ready to strike. As she saw the knife in his hands, her expression turned from excitement to fear. How he loved the look on her face! The look that said it all.

He hurled the knife towards her torso as it tore through layers of skin. The cut was certainly deep. She held the knife's handle with both arms as he held it with one. His other hand was on her back, supporting her weight on him. Her mouth hung open and his eyes dropped to her lifeless face. Blood stained the pair's hands that held the knife. Brick grinned in triumph.

"That's what you get."

But she wasn't dead yet. She refused to die, leaving her feelings for him unspoken, even if he was the one to rob her of her life. She loved him so much that she had learned to accept his wrongdoings.

"I..

..love..

..you."

She whispered softly, struggling in between breaths. And at the last word, a trickle of blood left the corner of her mouth and flowed down her cheek. Her eyes rolled back as she fell back. His right arm was still on her back so he was the only one that kept her from falling to the town below. His face dropped and his brows knitted. Her words echoed through his mind.

"Wha.. What?!" His tone dripped of shock.

"What the hell are you talking about?! You're supposed to hate me!" He shook her violently as if she would awaken. But no.

"She hates me." He tried to convince himself. He bowed his head, letting his long bangs cover his face.

"I know it." He muttered under his breath. He shut his eyes tightly as a tiny drop of tear glittered in the shining sun as it fell on Blossom's cheek. Suddenly, he began to feel something. Guilt mixed with something else. Something he couldn't understand. But he bet Blossom would know what it was. She knew practically everything.

He exhaled deeply and regained his composure. Then he stared at the knife buried into her body. Without second thoughts, he forcefully pulled out the knife and hid it in his back pocket. Then, with a new-found conscience, he flew away with Blossom in his arms.

**At Townsville Hospital..**

"Emergency! Please help!" The hospital doors burst open as Brick shot in, startling everyone in the lobby.

"She's been stabbed." He told them. With that said, nurses everywhere came to Blossom's aid. They took her away on a stretcher as another nurse, who had been staring at Brick since he arrived, approached him.

"Pardon me but aren't you a Rowdyruff? " She asked questionably.

"Yeah. So?" He replied defensively. She flinched.

"Then why would you bring a Powerpuff to a hospital?" She asked again then gasped. "Did you plant a bomb in her or something?!"

"I'll plant one in you if you don't shut up!" He scowled then quickly flew out the door and left the hospital.

"He's kinda hot for a villain." A nurse stated a few seconds after Brick left.

**A few days later..**

"What's the matter, boss? You haven't been yourself since youkilledthat Powerpuff." Boomer approached Brick who was sulking on their apartment's roof.

"I'm fine." He lied. Boomer figured he just didn't wanna talk about it and you never want to bug Brick so he shrugged it off.

"I'm going for a walk." Brick said, hoping to escape more of Boomer's questions. He squeezed Boomer's shoulder and nodded before flying off to the dark blue sky.

Brick landed at the center of the park, the night sky sprinkled with stars and the moon complementing the picturesque view. He walked down the cement lane, his hands buried in his front pockets and his head hung low.

_This is so freaking wrong. Why'd I do that? Why the hell did I bring her to that damn hospital?! We were gonna win. She was gonna die. That's all we've ever wanted! And I, of all three of us, should know that!_

Suddenly, there was a voice from behind. "Hey."

Brick turned to the source. Pink glared softly at red.

"B-Blossom?! What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at the hospital!" I guess Brick just couldn't help but be worried. Blossom stood in front of him wearing a hospital gown, pale and weak with probably hundreds of stitches on her stomach. Now, Brick felt that feeling again. Guilt and the other thing. That thing he couldn't describe.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She told him.

"I won't guarantee an answer." He replied coldly. He had to get her away! Everytime she stayed nearer and longer, that feeling would only get worse.

"Good enough." She responded. "Why'd you bring me to the hospital?"

"Is that your question?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Well, I definitely ain't gonna answer that." He told her as he gazed at her pained expression. If it was any other question, he would answer but, unfortunately, that was the question he hoped to avoid because he didn't know the answer to it himself.

"Please. I have to know." She begged with pleading eyes. For some reason, Brick began to feel horrible whenever he saw her in pain. Normally, he'd be mentally celebrating in causing her misery. So why should now be any different? But it was different. Because right now, he felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"I told you. NO." He glowered. Now, he felt like an enormous asshole, the biggest in the entire universe. He tried to get away by flying to the sky but she quickly grabbed his wrist before he could even hover five meters above the ground. Suddenly, she pursed her lips and clutched her stomach in pain. She had probably stretched out her arm too long when she reached for his wrist. Brick noticed this and held out his arms for support.

"You should seriously get to the hospital." He said. He took her in his arms again as her arms found its way around his neck. They gazed into each others eyes as a blush crept up their cheeks. They were both awkwardly close. Determined to keep her safe, he was about to fly off till she protested.

"Before we go back.." She began. Suddenly, without finishing her sentence, she smashed her lips against his. Blossom kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Brick was stunned with the sudden action of a Powerpuff and the leader, no less. But, he had to admit, he felt good. No-he felt great. And that indistinguishable feeling he'd been having didn't feel as horrible as before. So, now, he did what he wanted to do. He kissed back. It lasted for about only a minute. But those sixty seconds of their lives were one of their most happiest.

"Was that why you brought me to the hospital?" She asked, still in his arms.

"Probably." He smiled. Now, he knew what the _thing_ he'd been feeling was.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! REVIEW please! Take care & God bless..


	3. Earth

**Elements: Earth**

Daily patrol was almost over, thankfully. The entire day had been more.. eventful than Buttercup would've liked. In fact, she would rather those '_events_' didn't happen. Sigh. But of course, what else would Buttercup's life be but the epicenter of bad luck? Well, most of the time anyway.

As she set her course for home, the very corner of her eyes caught something ablaze in the horizon. After a moment's contemplation, she decided _not _to ignore the aforementioned glow and actually _try_ and appreciate the mysterious incandescence coaxing at her to look. As soon as she whipped her head, her expression softened and a warm smile arced her lips.

_Woah._

The sunset.. Was that always there? Like every afternoon, after patrol? Why hasn't she ever- Oh yeah. Being environmentally hostile, it won't be often that you'd notice these daily miracles of nature. But still.. You can never deny the poetic beauty that is the sunset. Even if you _are_ eco-unfriendly.

Incidentally, she spotted a grassy, tempestuous cliff looming over Townsville and the retreating glow of gold. Normally, she wouldn't think twice of wasting her precious time on nature-provoked soul-searching. But due to given.. '_events_', today had become an exception.

She hovered gingerly over to the patchy field before settling on a spot where her legs could freely swing on the edge, buckling her elbows for support. Casting a heavy gaze at the warm radiance, her thoughts reeled back to a few hours ago.. Those precedent hours when the dreadful '_events_' had transpired. She scowled at the thought of those wretched events, pushing it back into the forgotten regions of her mind and scowling at the pang of hurt washing over her.

_The fucking bastard.. _She smirked as a recollection of the beating she had served crossed her mind. _Sigh. Nothing beats some good ol' ass-kicking. Especially if the ass deserves it._

"_And you know what else?! The two of you weren't the only bitches I had!" _She scowled as his words returned to her. _'"I am so s-sorry! H-he never told me h-he was seeing anyone! P-please.."_

"_Never told Buttercup neither, babe."_

Suddenly, her head was a pound lighter and her breathing went ragged. _The hell?! _She pressed hard on her trembling, pursed lips, suppressing the flow of emotions struggling to show. She felt a painful swell in her chest and a stifling lump in her throat.

_Damn it, Buttercup! You've gone through worse so you better suck it up! You're _not_ Bubbles. You're.. You're.. _Her fist curled into a tight ball, uprooting some of the grass. Her vision went blurry. Blink. _Crying.. You're fucking crying. _Tears began to stain her face. But just as soon as it touched her cheeks did she smear it away recklessly. _Stop it. If Blossom or Bubbles finds out you've been crying.. _

She couldn't even fathom the possibilities of what those two self-proclaimed guidance counselors would do.

After a few rough wipes, a strict talking-to and a definite obscurity of her _not _crying, she decided it was time to go home. The night was coming and her sisters and the Professor were most likely getting worried. She had barely mustered a few feet from the precipice when a gruff voice from behind spoke.

"I see the years did you good," The voice hovered only a few inches away. She could tell he, whoever _he_ was, wanted to come closer. A smirk adorned her features_. I'd love to see him try. _She was a good few feet away from the edge, lingering, waiting for the guy to realize his lack of superhuman capabilities. She didn't turn to him. She figured it was pointless, seeing as he won't be able to touch her anyway.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew her hair forward, whipping at her face.

",Powderpuff." Barely a whisper, but it was right there, his lips just brushing the tip of her ear. She could her the smirk in his tone, and he could sense the shock realization brought her. Instantly, she whirled around, eyes going wide at the truth glaring back at her. _Smirking._

"You're..." It was the green Ruff himself.

"..Alive?" He ended. She shook her head in denial, eyes widened and mouth agape. This only stretched his smirk wider.

"But.. You're supposed to be..." He gestured for her to go further. No response.

"Dead?" He finished again, snorting. "Yeah well, that didn't work out too good for me, babe. So we decided to, you know.. Live." _We. _They're all alive. All of them. Before he could even blink, she tackled him back unto the cliff, patches of soil gathering on top of his head as they slid. She straddled him, her left fist forming a ball with his shirt collar, tugging him up, and her right held back threateningly.

"Where are your brothers?!" There wasn't a show of vulnerability in her tone. Neither was there an ounce of fear in his features. Instead, she was irked to find amusement plastered all over that stupid face. As she was about punch a hole in his head, she noticed his expression begin to soften. She watched as his eyebrows knit, the infuriating smirk fade and his eyes strain. Confusion seemed to overcome his features now.

"You.." He began. She was confused as well. He stared at her, or more specifically, her eyes. She hoped he could see the anger brewing in her due to his uncomfortable gaze.

"Stop staring at me!" She thrust her fist forward, hoping it would connect with his jaw. Unfortunately, he caught it with ease, not bothering to shift his gaze. He blinked. Once. Twice.

"You've been crying.." His sudden discovery and the lack of hostility in his tone sent a shiver up her spine. _What.. How the hell did he notice?! _She was sure she'd successfully concealed any possible trace of the shameful deed. Her grip on his collar loosened and her brows met closer._ And.. And what's with the sudden attitude change?! _Concern was relatively evident in his tone, but despite the mildness, she swore it was there.

But Butch knew a lot more trivial things about her. More than she'd grudgingly like to believe.

She underestimated the guy, she thought. Something her sisters had never even remotely noticed, he did. He was perceptive, she'll give him that. But.. the fact that _he _was more keen of her emotions than her sisters ever were scared her. Did her sisters not notice _her _eyes? What about the constant shift in her emotions? Did they notice _that_?

Buttercup was confused. She hated that Butch had seen right through her. He wasn't supposed to be her shoulder to cry on. But then.. The fact that someone, _someone_, actually saw through her rough exterior.. It was.. Exhilarating. Even if it _was_ Butch. It was like.. Flying but without the superpowers. You just stood right there. And all you needed was the right person beside you.

But it was wrong. To satisfy her want to feel it, she had to risk time with _him. _She wouldn't do that. She had to go back to hating him, loathing him with the utmost passion. It was sad, though.. To hate the person who understood you the most.

Buttercup shoved Butch to the ground, his back landing with a painful thump. She showered him with punches and colorful words, each injury and insult thrown with twice the usual effort. She didn't stop. He didn't make her. He didn't even struggle to throw a punch or any other show of physical violence. Instead, he shielded himself from her blows, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Hit me!" She cried, continuing with the one-sided brawl. No response.

"I said.. HIT ME!" Her punches grew faster, stronger, sizing up with her flaring anger. His arms tightened, struggling beneath Buttercup's blows. "Damn it, Butch! Just fucking hit me!"

He didn't punch her. Not until he knew what the hell was wrong. What could've made her cry when monster bites and third-degree burns made her smile?!

..Smile that infuriatingly heart-wrenching, time-bending, overwhelming smile she wore after every victory..

He caught her left fist, mid-punch, relieving himself of his makeshift shield. The right fis she shifted so that it hit the ground instead of his face, cracks forming at the contact. She shut her eyes tight and hung her head low, bangs covering her pale face. He stared at the dusk sky, racking his brain for an explanation for this situation.. for _her. _They stayed in that position for a while, her labored breathing the only sound filling the awkward air.

"It's that Mitch dude, isn't it?" He spoke up, seemingly unfazed. The sound of her ragged breathing abruptly stopped and that sinking feeling ambushed her once again, the mentioned name haunting her thoughts.

"So it ishim." He pursed his lips and nodded in pained understanding. Her eyes were wide. _How could he know about him? _She would've asked verbally, if not for the quiver in her lips or the fear of her voice cracking or the probable stutters in her words.

"Look.." He started. Buttercup hastily freed her fist from his clutch and stood up, hanging her head low in hopes of hiding the show of emotions evident in her face. "I-I don't know what he did to you," He sat up, afraid to look up at her. He didn't even know why he was doing this. For some reason, he felt compelled to inform her of the shithead that was Mitch and all the other guys out there he didn't deem fit for her. She was too good for all of them. He respected his counterpart that way.

Or so he thought.

She faced her back to him, her hands trembling with the forceful suppression of her emotions. "But I do know that you can_not_ trust him, Buttercup." He finally looked up at her, inexpectant of a positive reaction. Frustration caught up with her anger. Her dizzying head was getting lighter and his lecture didn't help any. He was waiting for an answer, a reply to spill out of those trembling lips.

"I admit.." Her voice quivered, like it did when you were about to cry. "..I was wrong and _really_ stupidto have ever trusted Mitch." He looked up at her back, hope etched in his features. "He was a scumbag who played girls and had fun doing it.. But.. What makes you think you're any better?!" She turned to face him, anger and hatred heightening her voice.

"What the fuck makes you think I trust _you_?!" A single tear escaped her. Butch's eyes trailed the tear as it ran down her pretty face. He felt a pang of guilt stab him. Only he shouldn't be feeling guilty. He should be the happiest fucking Rowdyruff alive right now! Here his counterpart was, _crying _and _not _Bubbles and there he was.. Feeling guilty. Pathetic.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm a villain! Who _would _trust me?" He said, disguising his voice with amusement. "I mean, if you were _my _girl.." Her wide eyes looked down at him. _W-what?! _She stared at him, baffled at his chosen words. He only looked down and smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. "If you were mine.." He repeated, caught up in the possibility. After realizing his own words, he looked up at her shocked expression and quickly shook off the unlikely fantasies wandering his mind. _Crap_, he thought.

"I'd cheat on you!" He retorted recklessly, hoping to make up for his previous words. "Every chance I get!" Her face dropped and anger quickly took over. He didn't think, though. He only urged forward, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Then I'd lie about cheating on you and probably keep seeing the girls I cheated on you with. I'd break your pretty, little heart into a pile of meaningless dust faster than you can say 'Ouch'." His words overwhelmed her. Were all men such worthless pigs that all they cared about was getting some ass? Pain drowned out her anger for a moment, and this was evident in her features. He noticed this, just as he usually did, and that pang of guilt suddenly evolved into a monster, eating him up from the inside out. An internal battle started. Him against his conscience.

_Let her suffer, see if I care. I should just kill her right here and now. I damn well should! I will. I'm gonna.._

_Fuck. I'm not gonna do it, am I?_

And since pain was temporary, Buttercup was quick to get over it. So from pain, anger emerged once more.

"You son of a-"

"BUT." He quickly cut off, ignoring his sudden tone. "But then.. When it'll be too late.." He swallowed, unsure of his words.

"..I'll realize that they were NOTHING.." _Absolutely nothing.._

"..Compared to you." Her anger dissipated, replaced by shock once more. He looked up, almost afraid of what he might see, and stared searchingly at her, pulled in by the sight of her eyes. He wondered if those eyes could ever look at him with an emotion other than hatred or anger. _Yeah.. I wouldn't mind that. _He smiled that genuine smile.. That smile from before.

Entering that state of internal shock were you couldn't even choose proper letters to form a coherent word, Buttercup gaped mindlessly at the figure. She was still trying to register the fact that he had practically confessed to her.. That _Butch_, a Rowdy Ruff Boy, the ones who were created to _kill_ them, was indirectly confessing his feelings to _her_, a Powerpuff Girl. It was like.. Batgirl and Joker! Incompatible in every way possible.

So then why did the twitch of his lips make her heart jump? Why did his words replay endlessly in her mind in sheer bliss? Why was she suppressing a smile when a broad frown should be in its place? _Why the hell am I so happy about everything he just said?!_

She clutched her chest, where the dreaded feeling emanated. She had never felt this with Mitch. It wasn't pain.. It was more pleasure than pain. It was addicting. And God, did she hate it.

"Buttercup," Even the curl in his tongue as he said her name drove her up the damn wall!

"I'll realize how incomparably perfect you were and how incredibly stupid I was for having hurt you." He understood that this was all just a dramatic climax to his fantasies.. But.. If it was the best way to express himself.. Then by all means.

"I'd end it with those girls and come crawling right back to you because I could never go to anyone else. No one else but you." That last word..

"I'd tell you that I'd do anything, ANYTHING, to have you back. And knowing you, you'll probably make me do something so painfully degrading and humiliating that it'll scar me forever, but I wouldn't care! I'd deserve it and I'd do it the second you tell me what." The honest-to-God truth. He gingerly stood up, the only movement made since he'd started with his concession and stood so rightfully near her, their eyes meeting closer. The sincerity of his smile hadn't faded. If anything, it broadened and shone even more.

"And when you do agree.." He sounded hopeful, as if retelling a real story. "When you do agree to take me back, I would hold on for dear life. And I guess in a way, I'd meant that literally. Because, then I'd tell you that you WERE my life." He ended, his eyes bearing that extra glimmer. She was still so in shock. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably against her ribcage, nearly deafening her. Cloud-10 blissfulness dizzied her.

His words.. _It was so.._

He stared and stared, unable to pull away. _She is so.._

_Beautiful._

She sighed, breaking the heavy tension.

"Erm, yeah. So.." He smiled sheepishly, averting his gaze and rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't really know if you think you can trust me or not.. But I'm a hell of a lot more trustworthy than Bitch." He finished, smiling back at her. She chuckled at the term, overcoming the numerous mini-heart attacks she'd been ambushed with.

"Mitch, you mean?" She smiled so sincerely. He'd never seen her wear that smile. _She should smile more often_, he thought. Just then, he noticed how especially soft and luscious her lips looked that night. He stared at it. For way too long. She'd noted that. She liked it.

"Who?" He replied later, completely forgetting the question. His eyes were still glued to her lips, struggling to tear from it. She brought her hand to his cheek. Finally, he looked up at her eyes, softly gripping the hand on his cheek. _Her eyes.. _No trace of hatred or anger. He liked what he saw in her eyes. His smile widened. He lifted a hand to hers and ever so gently pulled her closer..

..Until their lips met in an explosion of fireworks.

Her lips were just how he imagined they would be.. Soft, despite her being constantly rough. He kissed her so desperately, cherishing every second of the contact. He wanted so much for her to never forget this one moment, even if a time came when they'd be forced to part. As long as they had this, he was happy.

They pulled away, moments later, much to their chagrin. He pressed his forehead against hers, caressing her nape. He sighed.

"For the record.. I would never make you cry."

A/N: Phew! Well, this has been due for quite some time. Thanks for -I'm SO sorry, I don't remember your name!!!- for requesting I finish this. Terribly sorry it took such a long time! I just constantly lost interest. But then I glued my ass back to the chair and told myself "YOU OWE HER THIS MUCH SINCE YOU DON'T REMEMBER HER NAME SO SHUT UP AND DO IT!". And here I am at 3:11 in the morning, posting this.

Again I am SO sorry for whoever requested this. If you like, you can message me and remind me of your name so I can repost it here! You deserve some credit! Thanks! c: Take care & God bless, people.


End file.
